It is known that sanitary towels for feminine hygiene are made from a continuous strip which is cut into sections having the desired length. The strip is formed from a multiplicity of layers of fibrous or textile products and/or superimposed plastic sheets which are continuously joined. Hitherto, the cutting of the strips has been effected along rectilinear lines of cut perpendicular to the strip axis. It follows from this that the sanitary towels have at their ends rectangular corners which were found to be uncomfortable for the user. It has therefore been contemplated to make sanitary towels with rounded ends. But when this the cutting of the strip generates an off-cut is done which is practically impossible to remove with presently known cutting systems. Thus, the cutting system joins up and, as a result, a manufacturing breakdown occurs.